twinpeaksfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Twin Peaks
}} :Esse é um artigo sobre a '''série de televisão' de 1990-1991. Para a série de 2017, veja Twin Peaks (2017). Para a cidade de mesmo nome, veja Twin Peaks, Washington.'' Twin Peaks é uma série de TV Americana criada por David Lynch e Mark Frost. A série segue a investigação, liderada pelo Agente Especial do FBI Dale Cooper (Kyle MacLachlan), do assassinato brutal da popular adolescente e rainha do baile, Laura Palmer (Sheryl Lee). O piloto foi exibido pela primeira vez em 8 de Abril, 1990, na ABC Network, o que levou a outros sete episódios serem produzidos, e uma segunda temporada, a qual estreou até 10 de Junho, 1991. O nome da série veio da sua localização, uma pequena cidade fítica de Washington. Exteriores foram principalmente filmados em Snoqualmie e North Bend, em Washington; a maioria das cenas em interiores foram filmadas em sets em um armazém no Vale de São Fernando (com exceção do piloto, o qual foi filmado no estado de Washington). Twin Peaks tornou-se uma das séries mais populares dos anos 90, um sucesso de crítica tanto a nível nacional como internacional. Refletindo sua base devotada de fãs, a série transformou-se em uma parte da cultura popular, referenciada em outros programas de televisão, comerciais, quadrinhos, vídeo games, filmes e canções. Principalmente devido a constantes mudanças na programação, o número de espectadores diminuiu. Isso levou a ABC a insistir que a identidade do assassino de Laura fosse revelada no meio da segunda temporada, um plano que interferiu com várias outras histórias de longa duração. Em 1992, a série gerou um prelúdio, o filme Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me, o qual foi um fracasso comercial na América. Em 2007, Twin Peaks foi listado como um dos "100 melhores programas de TV de todos os tempos" da revista Time. Em 6 de Outubro de 2014, a rede a cabo Showtime anunciou a série limitada Twin Peaks para ser produzida em 2015-2016 e estreada em 2017. Todos os dezoito episódios serão escritos e Produzido por Lynch e Frost e dirigido por Lynch. A série se passará vinte e cinco anos após os eventos da série original. Sinopse Note: A série se passa em 1989, com cada episódio, com certas exceções ocasionais, representando um dia na cronologia. 1ª Temporada Na manhã de 24 de Fevereiro, na cidade de Twin Peaks, WA, o lenhador Pete Martell descobre um cadáver nu envolto em plástico na margem de um rio. Após a chegada do Xerife Harry S. Truman, seus oficiais e o Dr. Hayward ao local, descobriu-se que o corpo era da rainha do baile Laura Palmer, uma figura representante da inocência e pureza jovem na comunidade de Twin Peaks. A notícia de sua morte se espalhou rapidamente entre os habitantes da cidade, particularmente a família e os amigos de Laura. Enquanto isso, uma segunda garota, Ronette Pulaski, é encontrada andando ao longo das trilhas de estrada de ferro em um estado da fuga. Como Ronette foi encontrada na fonteira do estado, o Agente Especial do FBI Dale Cooper é chamado para investigar. O exame inicial de Cooper do corpo de Laura revela uma minúscula letra "R" inserida sob a unha. Em uma reunião da prefeitura naquela noite, Cooper informa a comunidade que a morte de Laura coincide com o M.O. de um assassino que matou Teresa Banks, outra garota no Sudoeste de Washington no ano anterior, e essa evidência indica que o assassino vive em Twin Peaks. A investigação de Cooper rapidamente revela que Laura estava vivendo uma vida dupla. Ela estava traindo seu namorado, o capitão de futebol Bobby Briggs, com o motociclista James Hurley, e prostituindo-se com a ajuda de Leo Johnson, um motorista de caminhão local, e Jacques Renault, um cafetão e traficante de drogas. Além disso, Laura era viciada em cocaína, a qual ela obtinha por chantagear emocionalmente Bobby a fazer negócios com Jacques. A morte de Laura desencadeou uma reação em cadeia de eventos por toda a cidade. O pai de Laura, Leland Palmer, um famoso advogado, sofre um colapso nervoso. Sua melhor amiga, Donna Hayward, começa um relacionamento com James Hurley e, com a ajuda da prima de Laura, Maddy Ferguson, começa a investigar o psiquiatra de Laura, o Dr. Lawrence Jacoby, o qual descobrem que estava obcecado com Laura. Ele acaba sendo revelado como inocente, e um plano para invadir o apartamento dele termina com Jacoby sendo atacado em um parque e hospitalizado sem memória do evento, exceto o cheiro de óleo queimando. Benjamin Horne, o homem mais rico de Twin Peaks, coloca em ação a fase final de seu plano de destruir a serraria da cidade e assassinar Catherine Martell, a qual dirige o local, para que ele possa comprar a terra por um preço reduzido e consolidar sua posição como o poder econômico incontestável da cidade. Sua negligência crescente com sua impetuosa e problemática filha Audrey Horne faz com que ela se apaixone por Cooper, para quem ela começa a espionar por toda a cidade, em uma tentativa de ganhar sua afeição, ajudando-o a resolver o assassinato de Laura. Sua segunda noite na cidade, Cooper tem um sonho surreal em que ele é abordado no porão do Hospital Twin Peaks por um homem de um braço que se chama MIKE. MIKE se identifica como um ser de outro mundo, e então diz a Cooper que o assassino de Laura é BOB, outra entidade como ele. Cooper então vê BOB, um homem feroz, de cabelos grisalhos, usando jeans, que promete continuar matando. Cooper então vê a si mesmo vinte e cinco anos mais velho, sentado em uma sala cercada por cortinas vermelhas que emitem uma luz de outro mundo. Ao lado dele está um anão de terno vermelho ("O Homem de Outro Lugar") e Laura Palmer, a quem o Homem identifica como sua prima. Depois de se envolver em um diálogo aparentemente codificado com Cooper, o Homem se levanta de sua cadeira e dança ao redor da sala enquanto Laura sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido de Cooper. Na manhã seguinte, Cooper se reúne com Truman e recorda o sonho, dizendo-lhe que era simbólico, e que, se puder decifrar os símbolos, saberá quem matou Laura. Cooper e o departamento do Xerife de Twin Peaks localizam o homem de um braço do sonho de Cooper, o qual se revela como um vendedor ambulante chamado Philip Gerard. Cooper questiona Gerard sobre seus colegas, e descobre que ele realmente conhece um Bob, o qual acaba sendo o veterinário que trata o pássaro de estimação de Jacques Renault, Waldo. Cooper considera essa série de eventos como significando que Renault é o assassino e, com a ajuda de Truman, ele rastreia Renault até um bordel de propriedade de Ben Horne. Cooper o confronta lá, e engana Renault a encontrá-lo em solo dos EUA na estação de tratamento de água. Sendo baleado durante sua prisão na estação, Renault é hospitalizado. Leland Palmer, depois de saber que Renault foi preso, se esgueira no hospital e o assassina. Na mesma noite, Ben Horne ordena que Leo queime a serraria da cidade com Catherine presa dentro. Depois disso, Ben faz Leo ser morto por um assassino para garantir que ele não vá falar. Voltando a seu quarto após a prisão de Jacques, Cooper é baleado por um atirador mascarado, terminando a temporada em um cliffhanger. 2ª Temporada Após Cooper ser baleado, ele é deixado deitado na sala. Em seu estado ferido e semi-lúcido, Cooper tem uma visão na qual um Gigante aparece a ele. O Gigante revela três coisas ao agente Cooper: "há um homem em um saco sorridente", "as corujas não são o que parecem" e "sem produtos químicos, ele aponta", por fim dizendo a ele "você vai precisar de cuidados médicos." O gigante então pega o anel de ouro de Cooper, explicando que quando as três premonições forem compreendidas por Cooper, seu anel será devolvido. Enquanto isso, Leo Johnson passa por uma cirurgia, tendo sobrevivido ao disparo, embora tenha ficado gravemente incapacitado. Catherine Martell sobreviveu ao fogo, mas usa a oportunidade de fingir sua própria morte, a fim de planejar vingança contra Ben Horne. Leland Palmer, cujo cabelo ficou branco durante a noite, volta a trabalhar depois da morte de Renault, rejuvenescido pelo assassinato de Renault. Cooper descobre que Phillip Gerard é o hospedeiro de MIKE, o qual se revela um "espírito habitante" demoníaco que costumava usar os serviços de BOB, uma entidade demoníaca menor, para ajudá-lo a matar humanos. Mike revela que BOB tem possuído alguém na cidade por décadas, embora ele se negue a dizer a Cooper quem. A descoberta de outro diário que Laura guardou, pego por Donna e Maddy de Harold Smith, revela que BOB, um "amigo de seu pai", começou a abusar sexualmente dela e violá-la quando criança, e que ela mergulhou nas drogas como um meio de lidar com o abuso. Cooper começou a analisar os amigos e colegas de Leland, antes de dizer a Harry que acreditava que o assassino era Ben Horne. Confrontado, Horne confessa a Cooper e Audrey que ele estava tendo um caso com Laura, mas que ele não iria matá-la pois estava apaixonado por ela. Pouco depois, Maddy Ferguson é encontrada morta e envolta em plástico, com o pelo de um animal empalhado do escritório de Ben preso a seu corpo. Preso por causa do assassinato de Laura, Ben é visitado na prisão por Catherine, a qual zomba dele, sabendo que ela e Ben estavam juntos na noite do assassinato de Laura, e que, se ela escolhesse, poderia exonerá-lo. Preocupado com buracos no caso, Cooper reúne todos os seus suspeitos, convencido de que ele receberá um sinal para ajudá-lo a identificar o assassino. Ao oferecer a Leland Palmer um pedaço de chiclete, um espírito que apareceu a Cooper logo após ele ser baleado, mas antes da aparição do Gigante, profere uma frase que Cooper ouviu do Homem de Outro Lugar dizer em seu sonho. O Gigante aparece para Cooper, confirmando que Leland é o hospedeiro de BOB e o assassino de Laura e Maddy. Cooper e Truman o prendem, fazendo com que BOB assumisse total controle sobre o corpo de Leland e confessasse uma série de assassinatos, antes de forçar Leland a cometer suicídio. Morrendo nos braços de Cooper, Leland, livre da influência de BOB, diz a Cooper que BOB o possuiu desde que o molestava quando criança. Ele implorou perdão, antes de ver uma visão de Laura acolhendo-o na vida após a morte. Na manhã seguinte, Cooper, Truman e outros agentes da lei questionam se Leland estava realmente possuído ou mentalmente doente. Todos expressaram preocupação de que BOB realmente fosse real e, em caso afirmativo, isso significa que ele ainda podia estar vigiando a comunidade de Twin Peaks, à procura de um novo hospedeiro. Com a investigação do assassinato concluída, Cooper está pronto para deixar Twin Peaks, quando é incriminado por tráfico de drogas pelo criminoso Jean Renault e temporariamente suspenso do FBI. Renault considera Cooper responsável pela morte de seu irmão Jacques, o qual foi assassinado por Leland Palmer enquanto Renault estava sob custódia policial no hospital. Depois que Renault é morto em um tiroteio com a polícia e Cooper é inocentado de todas as acusações, seu antigo parceiro do FBI e mentor Windom Earle vem para Twin Peaks para jogar um jogo mortal de xadrez com Cooper, em que cada peça de Cooper que ele come significa que alguém morre. Como Cooper explica a Truman, durante seus primeiros anos no FBI ao lado de Earle, Cooper teve um caso com a esposa de Earle, Caroline, enquanto ela estava sob sua proteção como testemunha de um crime federal. Earle enlouqueceu e matou Caroline, tentou cortar Cooper com uma faca, e foi posteriormente colocado em uma instituição mental. Agora, tendo escapado e vindo para Twin Peaks, Earle esconde-se no bosque para que ele possa planejar seu esquema de vingança. Enquanto isso está acontecendo, Cooper continua a tentar rastrear as origens e o paradeiro de BOB e descobre mais sobre os mistérios dos bosques sombrios que cercam Twin Peaks. É aqui que ele descobre da existência do Salão Branco e do Salão Negro, dois reinos místicos e extra-dimensionais, análogos ao Céu e ao Inferno, cujas portas residem em algum lugar no bosque. Cooper descobre que BOB, O Gigante e o Homem de Outro Lugar vêm de um dos dois salões. Cooper também se apaixona por uma nova garota na cidade, Annie Blackburn. Quando Annie vence o concurso Miss Twin Peaks, Windom Earle a sequestra e a leva para a entrada do Salão Negro no Glastonbury Grove. Cooper percebe que a verdadeira razão de Earle estar em Twin Peaks é ganhar entrada ao Salão Negro e tomar seu poder para si mesmo, e que seu "jogo de xadrez" havia sido uma isca elaborada. Com a ajuda da Mulher do Tronco, Cooper segue Annie e Earle até o Salão, o qual acaba por ser a sala de cortina vermelha de seu sonho. Ele é saudado pelo Homem de Outro Lugar, o Gigante e o espírito de Laura Palmer, onde cada um dá a Cooper profecias codificadas sobre o seu futuro e demonstram as propriedades do Salão Negro, o qual desafia as leis do tempo e do espaço. Procurando por Annie e Earle, Cooper encontra doppelgängers de várias pessoas mortas, incluindo Maddy e Leland Palmer, os quais o provocam com declarações estranhas e falsas. Os doppelgängers eventualmente levam Cooper até Earle, o qual exige que Cooper desista de sua alma em troca da vida de Annie. Cooper concorda e Earle o mata. Segundos depois, BOB aparece e reverte o tempo no Salão, trazendo Cooper de volta à vida. BOB diz a Earle que ele não pode tomar almas humanas e então mata Earle e toma sua alma. BOB então se vira para Cooper, o qual pela primeira vez no Salão experimenta o medo. Cooper foge, perseguido por BOB e um doppelgänger de si mesmo. Dias depois de entrar no Salão, Cooper e Annie são encontrados nos bosques pelo Xerife Truman. Annie é hospitalizada, mas as lesões de Cooper são pequenas o suficiente para que o Dr. Hayward possa tratá-las no quarto de Cooper no Hotel Great Northern. Ao acordar, Cooper pergunta sobre a condição de Annie e então estranhamente afirma que ele precisa escovar os dentes. Quando Cooper entra no banheiro e olha para o espelho, seu reflexo revela que ele agora está sendo habitado por BOB. Ele então bate com o rosto no espelho enquanto ri, perguntando continuadamente sobre Annie, terminando a série com um cliffhanger não resolvido. Produção Concepção David Lynch, o qual havia obtido sucesso os aclamados filmes O Homem Elefante (1980) e Veludo Azul (1986), foi contratado por um executivo da Warner Bros. para dirigir um filme sobre a vida de Marilyn Monroe, baseado no livro The Goddess. Lynch se lembra de estar "um pouco interessada. Eu amei a ideia dessa mulher em apuros, mas eu não sabia se gostava de isso ser uma história real." Mark Frost trabalhou no roteiro de The Goddess com Lynch. Mesmo que esse projeto tenha sido abandonado pela Warner Brothers, Lynch e Frost se tornaram bons amigos, e escreveram um roteiro intitulado One Saliva Bubble, com Steve Martin planejado para estrela nele. No entanto, esse filme também não foi produzido. Tony Krantz estava tentando fazer o cineasta trabalhar na TV desde Veludo Azul, mas ele nunca estave realmente interessado na ideia. Krantz levou Lynch para o restaurante Nibblers em Los Angeles e disse: "Você tem que fazer um show sobre a vida real na América - a sua visão da América do mesmo jeito que você demonstrou em Veludo Azul". Lynch teve uma "ideia de algo com uma cidade pequena", e embora ele e Frost não estavam interessados nisso, eles decidiram animar Krantz. Frost queria contar "uma espécie de história Dickensiana sobre múltiplas vidas em uma área contida, a qual poderia se manter perpetuamente." Frost, Krantz e Lynch alugaram uma sala de projeção em Beverly Hills e exibiram A Caldeira do Diabo e daí desenvolveram a cidade antes de seus habitantes. Eles desenharam um mapa e sabiam que haveria uma serraria localizada na cidade. Então vieram com a imagem de um corpo sendo levado rio acima. Lynch se lembra: "Sabíamos onde tudo estava localizado e isso nos ajudou a determinar a atmosfera predominante e o que poderia acontecer lá." Frost lembra que ele e Lynch surgiram com a noção de que a menina ao lado levava uma "vida dupla desesperada" que terminaria em assassinato. Lynch e Frost levaram a ideia para a ABC durante a época da greve da Writers Guild of America, East em 1988 em uma reunião de dez minutos com o chefe de drama do canal, Chad Hoffman, com nada mais do que essa imagem e um conceito. Segundo o diretor, o mistério de quem matou Laura Palmer estaria inicialmente em primeiro plano, mas recuaria gradualmente à medida que os telespectadores conhecessem os outros moradores e os problemas que estavam tendo. Lynch e Frost queriam misturar uma investigação policial com uma novela. A ABC gostou da ideia e pediu a Lynch e Frost para escrever um roteiro para o episódio piloto. Frost escreveu personagens mais verbais, como Benjamin Horne, enquanto Lynch era responsável pelo Agente Cooper. Segundo o diretor, "Ele diz muitas coisas que eu digo." Originalmente, a série era chamada Northwest Passage e se passava em Dakota do Norte, mas o fato de que uma cidade chamada Northwest Passage realmente existia levou a uma revisão no script. Eles filmaram o piloto por US$1,8 milhão com um acordo com a ABC que eles iriam gravar um "final" adicional para que ele pudesse ser vendido diretamente em vídeo na Europa como um recurso se o programa de TV não fosse escolhido. No entanto, mesmo que Bob Iger da ABC tenha gostado do piloto, ele teve muito trabalho para persuadir o resto da equipe da rede. Iger sugeriu mostrá-lo a um grupo mais diverso e jovem, o qual acabou gostando, e o executivo subsequentemente convenceu a ABC a comprar sete episódios por US$1.1 milhão cada. Alguns executivos imaginaram que o programa nunca iria aparecer no ar. No entanto, Iger planejou agendá-lo para a primavera. O confronto final ocorreu durante uma teleconferência entre Iger e uma sala cheia de executivos de Nova York; Iger venceu, e Twin Peaks foi ao ar. Geral Os episódios de Twin Peaks têm uma estrutura distinta: após uma recapitulação de eventos relevantes para a próxima narrativa, a série começa com a música "Falling". Isso é acompanhado por uma cena de um Tordo e então da Serraria Packard. Os créditos de abertura geralmente aparecem em ordem alfabética, com exceção de Kyle MacLachlan e Michael Ontkean, cujos nomes aparecem primeiro. A maioria dos episódios termina com uma reviravolta ou um cliffhanger, revelado apenas alguns segundos antes do final. Com raras exceções, os créditos sempre rolavam sobre uma fotografia de Laura Palmer, acompanhada pela música "Laura's Theme." Música O compositor Angelo Badalamenti, um colaborador frequente dos projetos de Lynch, criou a trilha sonora da série e forneceu o leitmotiv "Laura's Theme", o famoso tema da série, o qual foi improvisado por Badalamenti com Lynch. Vários temas foram pegos do álbum Floating into the Night de Julee Cruise, o qual foi escrito em grande parte por Badalamenti e Lynch e foi lançado em 1989. Esse álbum também serve como trilha sonora para outro projeto de Lynch, Industrial Symphony No. 1, uma apresentação ao vivo que também contava com Michael J. Anderson ("O homem de Outro Lugar"). A música "Falling" (sem vocal) se tornou o tema da série, e as músicas "Rockin' Back Inside My Heart", "The Nightingale", "The World Spins" e "Into the Night" (encontrada em suas versões completas no álbum) foram todas, com exceção da última, usadas durante as apresentações de Cruise. Um segundo volume da trilha sonora foi lançado em 23 de Outubro, 2007, para coincidir com a Definitive Gold Box DVD. Locais de Filmagem As cidades de Snoqualmie e North Bend, em Washington, as quais eram os locais de filmagem principais para as cenas externas de Twin Peaks (muitas cenas externas foram filmadas em áreas arborizadas de Malibu, Califórnia) ficam apenas cerca de uma hora de carro da cidade de Roslyn. Lynch e Frost saíram em uma exploração pelo estado de Washington, e um amigo de Frost recomendou Snoqualmie Falls. Eles dirigiram até lá e encontraram todos os locais que haviam escrito no episódio piloto. Essa cidade foi o cenário da série Northern Exposure, a qual estreou em 1990, e focada na população excêntrica de uma pequena cidade do Alasca. Uma cena no episódio da primeira temporada de Northern Exposure foi filmada em Snoqualmie Falls, a qual também foi destaque na abertura do Twin Peaks. O fundo por trás dos atores de Invitation to Love não é um estúdio, mas o interior da Ennis House, um marco arquitetônico de Frank Lloyd Wright na área de Hollywood em Los Angeles. Elementos de Improvisação Em vários pontos durante a filmagem de Twin Peaks, Lynch improvisou por incorporar acidentes na história. O mais notável desses ocorreu quando o decorador de set Frank Silva foi acidentalmente filmado em um espelho durante a visão de Sarah Palmer no final do piloto. Quando David Lynch de repente viu o rosto de Silva, ele ficou assustado e gostou tanto do efeito que ele o manteve na série e escalou Silva como "BOB", o atormentador misterioso de Laura Palmer. Durante a filmagem da cena em que Cooper examina pela primeira vez o corpo de Laura, uma lâmpada fluorescente com problemas acima da mesa ficava piscando constantemente, mas Lynch decidiu não substituí-la, já que gostava do efeito desconcertante que isso criava. Além disso, durante a tomada, um dos atores secundários ouviu errado um diálogo e pensou que estavam perguntando seu nome. Ele então disse a Cooper seu nome real, em vez de dizer de seu diálogo, brevemente confundindo todo mundo. Lynch supostamente ficou satisfeito com o momento improvisado, o qual parecia tão real, e manteve o erro na versão final: : ASSISTENTE: Tenho que pedir desculpas novamente pelas luzes fluorescentes. Eu acho que é um problema com o transformador. : COOPER (Kyle MacLachlan): Está tudo bem. : TRUMAN (Michael Ontkean): Agente Cooper, raspamos as unhas quando a trouxemos. : COOPER: Aqui está. Aí está. Ai meu Deus, aqui está! : COOPER (para o assistente): Poderia nos deixar sozinhos, por favor? : ASSISTENTE: Jim. : COOPER: Uh... Poderia nos deixaria sozinhos, por favor? : ASSISTENTE: Ah. Claro. Outro exemplo é durante o arremesso de rochas na primeira temporada. Quando disseram a Kyle MacLachlan para quebrar a garrafa, e após conseguir fazer isso na primeira tomada, Kimmy Robertson foi incapaz de esconder sua alegria e, em seguida, comemorou de alegria. O sonho de Cooper no final do segundo episódio, o qual se tornou um ponto importante na série na primeira temporada e tinha a chave para a identidade do assassino de Laura, nunca foi roteirizada. A ideia veio a Lynch uma tarde depois de tocar o lado de um carro quente deixado fora no sol: "Eu estava encostado em um carro - eu estava encostado de frente nesse carro muito quente. Minhas mãos estavam no teto e o metal estava muito quente. A cena da Sala Vermelha saltou na minha mente, "Little Mike" estava lá, e ele estava falando ao contrário... Pelo resto da noite eu pensei apenas na Sala Vermelha". A cena foi originalmente filmado junto com o piloto, para ser usado como a conclusão caso fosse lançado como um longa-metragem. Quando a série foi escolhida, Lynch decidiu incorporar algumas das filmagens. No terceiro episódio, Cooper, narrando o sonho, incorporou novos elementos que Lynch não havia criado, como MIKE disparando em BOB e o fato de que ele estava vinte e cinco anos mais velho quando ele se encontrou com o espirito de Laura Palmer. Elenco e Personagens , portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan, whose eccentric personality and fondness of coffee and cherry pie served as hallmarks of the series.]] Twin Peaks conta com membros de um conjunto de atores favoritos de Lynch, incluindo Jack Nance, Kyle MacLachlan, Grace Zabriskie e Everett McGill. Isabella Rossellini, a qual havia trabalhado com Lynch em Veludo Azul, foi originalmente escalada como Giovanna Packard, mas ela abandonou a produção antes do início das filmagens do episódio piloto. A personagem então foi recriada como Josie Packard, da etnicidade Chinesa, e o papel dado à atriz Joan Chen. Também é notável a presença de vários atores veteranos que há muito tempo estavam ausentes da tela, incluindo estrelas de cinema dos anos 50, como Richard Beymer, Piper Laurie e Russ Tamblyn, e a antiga estrela de The Mod Squad, Peggy Lipton. O personagem principal da série, Dale Cooper, interpretado por Kyle MacLachlan, apareceria em todos os trinta episódios de Twin Peaks, incluindo o piloto. Devido a restrições orçamentárias, Lynch pretendia escalar uma garota local de Seattle, supostamente "apenas para interpretar uma garota morta". A garota local acabou sendo Sheryl Lee; Lynch declarou: "Mas ninguém - nem Mark, nem eu, nem ninguém - tinha a menor ideia de que ela podia atuar ou que ela seria tão poderosa apenas estando morta." Na verdade, a imagem de Lee envolta em plástico tornou-se uma das imagens mais duradouras e memoráveis da série. E então, enquanto Lynch filmava o filme caseiro que James filmou de Donna e Laura, ele percebeu que Lee tinha algo especial. "Ela fez outra cena - o vídeo com Donna no piquenique - e foi essa cena que definiu tudo." Como resultado, Sheryl Lee se tornou uma adição semi-regular no elenco, aparecendo em flashbacks como Laura, e se tornando uma personagem recorrente: Maddy Ferguson, a prima de Laura com aparência similar. A aparição do personagem Philip Gerard no episódio piloto originalmente foi apenas planejado para ser um "tipo de homenagem a O Fugitivo. A única coisa que ele ia fazer era ficar no elevador e então sair", de acordo com David Lynch . No entanto, quando Lynch escreveu a fala "Fire walk with me" (O fogo caminha comigo), ele imaginou Al Strobel, o qual interpretou Gerard, recitando-a no porão do hospital de Twin Peaks - uma cena que apareceria na versão européia do episódio piloto e surgiria mais tarde na cena do sonho do Agente Cooper. O nome completo de Gerard, Phillip Michael Gerard, é também uma referência ao Tenente Philip Gerard, um personagem de O Fugitivo. Lynch conheceu Michael J. Anderson em 1987. Depois de vê-lo em um curta-metragem, Lynch queria escalar o ator no papel principal de Ronnie Rocket, mas o projeto não conseguiu ser realizado. Richard Beymer foi escalada como Benjamin Horne porque conhecia Johanna Ray, o diretor de elenco de Lynch. Lynch estava familiarizado com o trabalho de Beymer no filme Amor, Sublime Amor de 1961 e ficou surpreso por Beymer estar disponível para o papel. Esse também seria o primeiro projeto a reunir Beymer e Russ Tamblyn desde Amor, Sublime Amor, no qual Tamblyn interpretou o personagem Riff. Enquanto a série progredia, Lynch confiou no personagem para servir como uma pista falsa, levando os fãs a acreditar que Horne era o verdadeiro assassino de Laura. Ele acabou até mesmo filmando uma cena mostrando Ben Horne se transformando em BOB e assassinando Maddie Ferguson. A informação sobre a filmagem da cena foi vagamente guardada, de modo que os rumores de Ben sendo revelado como o verdadeiro assassino se espalhassem e os fãs ficassem surpresos quando Leland fosse revelado como o verdadeiro assassino. Lynch ficou particularmente impressionado com a disposição de Beymer em acompanhar esse plano, comentando que ele filmou suas cenas como se Horne fosse o verdadeiro assassino, apesar de saber que ele não era. Recepção Antes do piloto de duas horas estrear na TV, uma exibição foi realizada no Museum of Broadcasting em Hollywood. O analista de mídia e executivo de publicidade Paul Schulman disse: "Eu não acho que ela série tenha uma chance de sucesso, não é comercial, é radicalmente diferente do que nós, como espectadores, estamos acostumados a ver, não há ninguém na série para quem podemos torcer." Inicialmente, o a noite de quinta-feira não era um horário bom para as telenovelas, pois Dinastia e seu spin-off de curta duração The Colbys se saíram mal. Twin Peaks também estava contra o sitcom de enorme sucesso, Cheers. Inicialmente, a série recebeu uma resposta positiva dos críticos de TV. Tom Shales, no The Washington Post, escreveu: "Twin Peaks desorienta você de uma maneira que as produções de TV raramente tentam. É uma sensação prazerosa, o chão caindo e o deixando pendurado". Em The New York Times, John J. O'Connor escreveu: "Twin Peaks não é uma cópia da fórmula. O Sr. Lynch claramente saboreia os ingredientes padrões... mas então o diretor acrescenta seus toques peculiares, pequenos detalhes passageiros que súbitos, e muitas vezes hilariante, jogam o estado padrão para fora dos eixos." A Entertainment Weekly deu ao programa uma classificação de "A+" e Ken Tucker escreveu: "A trama é irrelevante, os momentos são tudo. Lynch e Frost dominaram uma maneira de tornar uma série semanal sem fim interessante". A revista Time disse que "pode ser o trabalho mais assustadoramente original feito pela TV Americana". O piloto de duas horas foi o mais o filme melhor classificado na temporada de 1989-1990 com uma classificação de 22 e foi visto por 33% da audiência. Em sua primeira transmissão como uma série regular de drama de uma hora, Twin Peaks obteve as maiores classificações da ABC em quatro anos em seu período de tempo das 21 horas na quinta-feira. O programa também reduziu a audiência de Cheers da NBC. Twin Peaks tinha uma audiência de 16,2 com cada ponto equivalente a 921.000 casas com TVs. O episódio também trouxe novos espectadores por causa do que o vice-presidente sênior de pesquisa da ABC, Alan Wurtzel, chamou de "a síndrome do refrigerador de água", no qual as pessoas falam sobre a série no dia seguinte no trabalho. No entanto, o terceiro episódio da série que foi ao ar na quinta-feira, no período da noite, perdeu 14% da audiência que tinha uma semana atrás. Essa audiência caiu 30% desde a primeira aparição da série na noite de quinta-feira. Isso foi resultado de ter que competir com Cheers, o qual apelava para a mesma audiência que assistia Twin Peaks. Um executivo de produção do show disse estar frustrado com a programação da rede. "O show está sendo derrotado na noite de quinta-feira. Se a ABC tivesse o colocado na noite de quarta-feira, ele poderia ter mantido seu sucesso inicial. A ABC colocou o show em risco". Em resposta, a rede transmitiu o final da primeira temporada em uma noite de quarta-feira às 22 horas, em vez do habitual período das 21 horas na quinta-feira. A série alcançou suas melhores classificações desde sua terceira semana no ar com uma classificação de 12.6 e 22% da audiência. Em 22 de Maio de 1990, foi anunciado que Twin Peaks seria renovado para uma segunda temporada. Durante a primeira e segunda temporada, foi a busca do assassino de Laura Palmer que serviu como motor para a trama, e capturou a imaginação do público, embora os criadores admitira que isso era em grande parte um MacGuffin. Cada episódio era na verdade sobre as interações entre os habitantes da cidade. As personalidades únicas (e muitas vezes bizarras) de cada cidadão formaram uma teia de minúcias que se opunham à pitoresca aparência da cidade. Adicionando à atmosfera surreal estava os recorrentes sonhos de Dale Cooper, nos quais o agente do FBI recebia pistas sobre o assassinato de Laura em um reino sobrenatural que pode ou não ser parte de sua imaginação. A primeira temporada continha apenas oito episódios (incluindo o episódio piloto de duas horas), e era considerada tecnicamente e artisticamente revolucionária para a televisão na época, e voltada a atingir os padrões do cinema. Foi dito que Twin Peaks começou a tendência cinematografia agora comum nos dramas de televisão de hoje. Lynch e Frost mantiveram o controle firme sobre a primeira temporada, escolhendo à mão todos os diretores, com alguns Lynch conhecendo de seus dias no American Film Institute (como, Caleb Deschanel e Tim Hunter) ou referências daqueles que ele conhecia pessoalmente. O controle de Lynch e Frost diminuiu na segunda temporada, correspondendo ao que é geralmente considerado como uma diminuição da qualidade, já que a identidade do assassino de Laura Palmer foi revelada. Embora os dois homens soubessem desde o início da série a identidade do assassino de Laura, Lynch nunca quis resolver o assassinato, enquanto Frost sentia que eles tinham uma obrigação para com o público de resolvê-lo e isso criou tensão entre os dois. Seu estilo ambicioso, tom paranormal e o envolvente mistério do assassinato fez de Twin Peaks um surpreendente sucesso. Seus personagens excêntricos, particularmente Dale Cooper de Kyle MacLachlan, eram pouco ortodoxos para um suposto drama de crime conhecido anteriormente pelo público Americano, assim como o método de Cooper de interpretar seus sonhos para resolver o crime. Após o cliffhanger final da primeira temporada, a popularidade do show atingiu seu pico, e a "Peaksmania" se infiltrou na cultura popular mainstream (como em Saturday Night Live, onde Kyle MacLachlan apresentou e realizou uma sketch que parodiava a série). Aclamação da Crítica Pela sua primeira temporada, Twin Peaks recebeu 13 indicações ao 42º Primetime Emmy Awards por Melhor Série de Drama, Melhor Ator Principal em uma Série de Drama (Kyle MacLachlan), Melhor Atriz Principal em uma Série de Drama (Piper Laurie), Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em uma Série de Drama (Sherilyn Fenn), Melhor Direção em uma Série de Drama (David Lynch), Melhor Roteiro em uma Série de Drama (Harley Peyton), Melhor Direção Artística para uma Série, Melhor Performance na Música Tema do Título Principal, Melhor Composição Musical para uma Série (Dramatic Underscore), Melhor Performance em Música e Letras e Melhor Edição de Som para uma Série. Além de suas treze nomeações, a série ganhou por Melhores Figurinos para uma Série e Melhor Edição para uma Série. Em sua segunda temporada, recebeu quatro indicações ao 43º Primetime Emmy Awards para Melhor Ator Principal em uma Série de Drama (Kyle MacLachlan), Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em uma Série de Drama (Piper Laurie), Melhor Edição de Som para uma Série e Melhor Mixagem de Som para uma Série de Drama. Na 48ª Golden Globe Awards, ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Série de TV - Drama, Kyle MacLachlan ganhou pela Melhor Performance por um Ator em uma Série de TV - Drama, Piper Laurie ganhou como Melhor Performance por uma Atriz em Papel Coadjuvante em uma Série, Mini-Série ou Filme de TV; enquanto Sherilyn Fenn foi nomeada na mesma categoria que Laurie. Twin Peaks foi classificado naS "Top 25 Séries Cults" em 2002 na revista TV Guide em 20º, e um dos "Top 50 Programas de Televisão de Todos os Tempos" da mesma revista em 45º. Em 2007, a rede de televisão Britânica Channel 4 classificou Twin Peaks em 9º na lista de "50 Melhores Dramas de TV". Também nesse ano, a revista Time inclui a série em sua lista de "100 Melhores Shows de TV de Todos os Tempos". Declínio de Audiência Com a resolução do mistério principal de Twin Peaks (o assassinato de Laura Palmer) no meio da segunda temporada, e com as histórias posteriores tornando-se mais obscuras e prolongadas, o interesse público por fim começou a diminuir, e a "Peaksmania" pareceu ter acabado. Esse descontentamento, aliado ao fato de que a ABC ter mudado seu quadro de horários em várias ocasiões, levou a uma enorme queda na audiência após ser um dos programas de televisão mais assistidos nos Estados Unidos em 1990. Em 15 de Fevereiro de 1991, a ABC anunciou que o show havia sido colocado em "hiato indefinido", um movimento que geralmente leva ao cancelamento. No entanto, esse não foi o fim, pois ainda havia uma base de fãs grande o suficiente para que os telespectadores começassem uma campanha organizada para escrever cartas, apelidada de COOP (Citizens Opposed to Offing of Peaks). A campanha foi bem sucedida, e a ABC concordou com mais seis episódios para terminar a temporada. Nos episódios finais, o Agente Cooper recebeu um interesse amoroso, Annie Blackburn (Heather Graham), para substituir o arco pretendido da história com Audrey Horne. O final da série não aumentou o interesse de forma satisfatória, apesar de ter sido escrito para terminar em um cliffhanger para atrair a audiência, e o show não foi renovado por uma terceira temporada, deixando o cliffhanger não resolvido. O próprio David Lynch retornou para dirigir o final da série, irritando alguns dos atores e escritores, como eles já se sentiam "abandonados" por ele. Os escritores, por sua vez, não apreciaram as mudanças que ele realizou nos roteiros deles. Ele mais tarde expressou seu arrependimento por ter resolvido o assassinato de Laura Palmer, afirmando que ele e Frost nunca haviam pretendido que a série respondesse à pergunta e que isso "matou a galinha dos ovos de ouro". Lynch culpou diretamente a pressão da rede pela decisão de resolver a história de Palmer prematuramente. Mais tarde, David Lynch, muito infeliz com a "intromissão" da ABC durante a produção do show, vendeu o show inteiro para a Bravo por uma pequena quantia não revelada. A Bravo começou a exibir o show novamente, junto com a adição de Lynch de introduções a cada episódio pela Mulher do Tronco e suas reflexões crípticas. Temas e Estilo Como acontece com a maior parte dos trabalhos de Lynch (especialmente Veludo Azul), Twin Peaks explora o abismo entre a camada respeitável das pequenas cidades e as camadas mais sombrias da vida que espreita por baixo dela. Cada personagem da cidade leva uma vida dupla, a qual é lentamente descoberta conforme a série progride. Ele tenta expor o lado negro das vidas aparentemente inocentes. A série ainda se assemelha aos trabalhos anteriores e posteriores de Lynch, em que é difícil colocá-la em um gênero definido: estilisticamente, o programa pega emprestado o tom inquietante e as premissas sobrenaturais de filmes de terror, e simultaneamente oferece uma paródia bizarramente cômica de novelas americanas, com uma apresentação exagerada e melodramática das atividades moralmente duvidosas de seus personagens peculiares. Por fim, como o resto das obras de Lynch, o show representa uma investigação moral séria, que se distingue tanto pelo humor estranho como por uma profunda sensação de surrealismo. Uma característica popular da série foi o uso de Frost e Lynch de temas repetitivos e às vezes misteriosos - árvores (especialmente samambaias e palmeiras), água, café, rosquinhas, corujas, toras, patos, fogo - e inúmeras referências embutidas a outros filmes e séries de TV, como Além da Imaginação (equipamentos misteriosamente com defeito) e The Patty Duke Show (o fenômeno das primas idênticas). ''Invitation to Love'' Invitation to Love é uma novela fictícia em Twin Peaks. Ela é a vista brevemente nas telas de TV em todos os sete episódios da primeira temporada e foi filmado na Ennis House. O show às vezes serve como um comentário sobre os eventos que se desenrolam em Twin Peaks, destacando alguns dos elementos mais extravagantes ou melodramáticos do show. O exemplo mais óbvio desses comentários "série-em-uma-série" pode ser encontrado quando Maddy Ferguson, a prima quase idêntica de Laura Palmer, chega pela primeira vez em Twin Peaks. Pouco antes de Maddy aparecer pela primeira vez no programa, um episódio de Invitation to Love é mostrado, no qual é revelado que existem personagens gêmeos idênticos em Invitation to Love que são interpretados pela mesma atriz, assim como Maddy e Laura Palmer são quase idênticas, e ambos são interpretadas por Sheryl Lee. Também é sugerido no breve trecho do show que é mostrado que Jade e Emerald, duas personagens de Invitation to Love, são personagens com personalidades muito diferentes, tanto quanto a doce e inocente Maddy é completamente oposta à sombria e secreta Laura em Twin Peaks. Outro exemplo pode ser encontrado no episódio final da primeira temporada, quando Leo Johnson é filmado de forma dramática, e um evento semelhante é mostrado acontecendo com o personagem de Montana em Invitation to Love. Mais tarde, Lynch reutilizou o tema de um série-em-uma-série em seu filme Império dos Sonhos (2006), o qual incorporou uma série secundária, Rabbits. Mercadoria A popularidade de Twin Peaks levou a uma indústria de merchandising, indo de livros até fitas de áudio da série. Além disso, teve lançamentos em Blu-ray, DVD e VHS da série. Lançamento em Home Video O episódio piloto, exibido pela primeira vez na TV nos EUA, foi lançado em home video na Europa em 1989. A versão Européia é 20 minutos mais longa do que o piloto de TV, com um final diferente adicionado para dar um encerramento para a história. A cena do sonho na Sala Vermelha no final do episódio dois, onde Cooper encontra o Homem de Outro Lugar e Laura Palmer, foi originalmente filmado para esse filme. Lynch estava tão feliz com o material que ele incorporou parte dele no segundo episódio da série regular (ou seja, o terceiro episódio mostrado nos EUA, incluindo o piloto) quando Cooper sonha sobre o caso (no início do episódio três, Cooper dá uma descrição de cena-por-cena do final Europeu, incluindo referências a eventos vistos apenas no piloto internacional, como MIKE atirando em BOB). Essa versão do piloto também foi oferecida pela Warner Home Video nos Estados Unidos, resultando em uma complicação de direitos que impediu a versão de TV do piloto de ser lançada por vários anos. Em 18 de Dezembro de 2001, a primeira temporada (episódios 1-7, menos o piloto) de Twin Peaks foi lançada em DVD na Região 1 pela Republic Pictures, a qual tinha um acordo através da Artisan Entertainment, agora parte da Lions Gate Entertainment. A coletânea, intitulada Twin Peaks: The First Season, ficou conhecida por ser a primeira série de TV a ter sua faixa de áudio refeita em DTS. O lançamento da Região 1 foi fortemente criticado por não incluir o importante episódio piloto, o qual não pôde ser incluído devido ao fato de Lynch ter vendido os direitos dele para a Warner Home Video para facilitar seu lançamento de vídeo na Europa. Quando a série foi lançada em vídeo nos EUA (duas vezes pela Worldvision Home Video da Spelling Entertainment), o episódio piloto foi excluído ambas as vezes. Por sua vez, a Warner Home Video lançou o piloto em vídeo. No entanto, era na verdade a versão Européia, e foi rotulado como tendo "filmagens bônus". O episódio piloto televisionado foi incluído no lançamento em DVD do Reino Unido (Região 2) da Universal Home Entertainment. Uma coleção de DVD da primeira temporada foi lançada na Austrália pela Paramount Pictures, em 2001. Em 2006, Twin Peaks: The Second Season foi lançado pela mesma distribuidora em duas partes (Coleções 1 e 2). Além disso, a série inteira foi liberada na Austrália em uma edição de colecionador. A coletânea em DVD da primeira temporada é conhecida por ter erros de produção, o que faz com que muitos players de DVD congelem. Uma falha conhecida na trilha sonora ocorre durante os créditos de abertura do episódio 2. Outra falha ocorre quinze minutos no episódio 4, durante a cena de Donna e Audrey no banheiro das garotas na escola. A coletânea de DVD Européia da segunda temporada tem uma falha de áudio, onde no episódio 12, os canais central e direito foram trocados. O lançamento da segunda temporada ficou complicado com a venda da Spelling Entertainment (o que incluía a Republic Pictures e a empresa predecessora, a Worldvision Enterprises, a ex-distribuidora da série), a transição dos direitos de vídeo para a Paramount Pictures|Paramount/Viacom em 1998 e a divisão em 2006 da Viacom em duas empresas separadas, fazendo os direitos irem para a CBS Corporation/CBS Studios. Além disso, Lynch supervisionou a transferência de vídeo para DVD pessoalmente, mas foi adiado por causa da produção de seu novo filme, Império dos Sonhos. A primeira temporada foi lançada em DVD pela Artisan Entertainment, coma a licença de vídeo da República, mas os direitos da Artisan/Lions Gate expiraram em Setembro de 2005 e foram transferidos para a Paramount. Como resultado da divisão corporativa em 2006 da CBS e Viacom, a CBS Studios (a qual acabou ficando com as propriedades de TV da Republic Pictures e da Spelling Entertainment) agora possui os direitos da série Twin Peaks, com a CBS Television Distribution cuidando da sindicação e a CBS Home Entertainment possuindo os direitos de DVD (embora os lançamentos da CBSHE sejam distribuídos pela Paramount). O lançamento da segunda temporada foi adiado várias vezes, de Setembro de 2004 até início de 2005 e então de Setembro de 2005 até início de 2006. A segunda temporada foi finalmente lançado nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá em 3 de Abril de 2007 pela Paramount Home Entertainment/CBS DVD, a qual agora atua como distribuidora do home video. Na Alemanha, a segunda temporada foi lançada em duas partes em datas separadas em Abril de 2007. A Parte 1 foi lançado em 4 de Janeiro de 2007, incluindo a versão televisiva do episódio piloto. Os direitos Norte-americanos para o filme Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me são propriedade da New Line Cinema, uma divisão da Time Warner (que também é proprietária da Warner Bros.) e está disponível em vídeo e DVD através de New Line. No Canadá, o DVD foi distribuído através da Alliance Atlantis, a qual detém todos os direitos Canadenses para a biblioteca da New Line. Em 30 de Outubro de 2007, a versão televisiva do piloto finalmente recebeu um lançamento legítimo nos EUA como parte de Twin Peaks: Definitive Gold Box Edition. Essa coletânea inclui ambas as versões do piloto. A Gold Box também inclui todos os episódios e cenas deletas de ambas as temporadas e um documentário retrospectivo. A Entertainment Weekly deu à coletânea uma classificação de "B+" e escreveu: "Há vários documentários realmente fascinantes, incluindo entrevistas com muitos participantes de Twin Peaks, os quais oferecem um dos melhores retratos disponíveis de como um sucesso da TV pode sair dos trilhos". Em 22 de Março de 2010, o DVD da segunda temporada e o DVD da Definitive Gold Box Edition foram lançados no Reino Unido. Em 24 de Julho de 2014, a série foi lançada em Blu-ray junto com o filme como Twin Peaks: The Entire Mystery. Essa versão possui todos os episódios remasterizados em HD com o som em DTS-HD Master Audio 7.1. Essa versão continha várias horas de cenas especiais nunca antes vistas, além de algumas lançadas no Definitive Gold Box Edition. Uma versão sem o disco das cenas especiais foi lançada em 20 de Setembro de 2016 como Twin Peaks: The Original Series, Fire Walk With Me & The Missing Pieces. Livros e Áudio Muitos livros foram escritos sobre o programa de televisão Twin Peaks. Durante a segunda temporada do programa, a Pocket Books lançou três livros oficiais, cada um deles criado pelos criadores do programa (ou a família deles), que ofereciam uma rica história de fundo. Um desses livros: O Diário Secreto de Laura Palmer, escrito por Jennifer Lynch, filha de David Lynch, é o diário como visto na série e escrito por Laura, contando seus pensamentos de seu décimo segundo aniversário até os dias que antecederam a sua morte, incluindo as páginas desaparecidas que alguém arrancou. Kyle MacLachlan também gravou "Diane..." - The Twin Peaks Tapes of Agent Cooper, a qual combinou faixas de áudio de vários episódios da série com monólogos recém-gravados. Em 2016, foi lançado A História Secreta de Twin Peaks, escrito pelo próprio Mark Frost. O livro é apresentado como um dossier, organizado por um arquivista desconhecido, com a Agente TP tentando descobrir a identidade dele. Filme ]] ''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me pode ser visto como um prólogo e um epílogo para a série. Ele conta a investigação sobre o assassinato de Teresa Banks e os últimos sete dias na vida de Laura Palmer. Esses dois assassinatos conectados eram os mistérios centrais da série de televisão. Assim, o filme é muitas vezes considerado como um prelúdio, mas não foi planejado para ser visto antes da série, e também possui características de uma sequência, isso inclui uma explicação do destino de Cooper no final da série. A maior parte do elenco de televisão retornou para o filme, com as notáveis exceções sendo Lara Flynn Boyle, a qual se recusou a retornar como melhor amiga de Laura, Donna Hayward, a qual foi substituída por Moira Kelly, e Sherilyn Fenn, devido a conflitos de horário. Além disso, Kyle MacLachlan estava relutante em voltar, já que ele queria evitar ser conhecido apenas como o Agente Cooper, então sua presença no filme acabou sendo menor do que originalmente planejado. Fire Walk With Me foi mal recebido, especialmente em comparação com a série. Ele foi recebido no Cannes Film Festival com vaias do público e recebeu críticas quase unanimemente negativas dos críticos Americanos. Ele arrecadou um total de US$1,8 milhão em 691 cinemas em seu fim de semana de abertura e arrecadou um total de US$4,1 milhões na América do Norte. A recepção do filme tornou-se mais positiva nos últimos anos, com muitos fãs até mesmo considerando-o superior à série que deu origem a ele. Continuação Em 2014, foi anunciado que Twin Peaks iria receber uma série limitada no Showtime em 2016, mais tarde adiada para 2017. Lynch, Frost e grande parte do elenco retornaram nessa nova série. A produção começou em Setembro de 2015 e foi terminada em Abril de 2016. Referências Categoria:Twin Peaks